gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
I Love It
Love It, 'en español ''Me Encanta, es una canción presentada en el episodio All Or Nothing y es cantada por las Chicas de New Directions . La versión original le pertence a ''Icona Pop. ''La coreografia es acompañada por los chichos de New Directions. Contexto de la canción: Es presentada en las Regionales por New Directions, siendo la segunda canción que interpretan en la competencia, luego de que todos los grupos se han presentado. Letra '''Kitty con Tina: I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge I watched, I let it burn I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs I crashed my car into the bridge Brittany,Kitty y Tina con Chicas de New Directions: I don't care, I love it I don't care Brittany con Chicas de New Directions: I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge I watched, I let it burn I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs I crashed my car into the bridge Brittany, Tina, Kitty y Unique: I don't care, I love it I don't care Unique con Chicas de New Directions: You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch! Tina y Kitty con Chicas de New Directions: I love it! I love it! Tina, Kitty y Unique: I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs I crashed my car into the bridge Brittany y Unique con Chicas de New Directions: I don't care, I love it I don't care, I love it, I love it I don't care, I love it I don't care Unique con Chicas de New Directions: You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch Unique,Brittany, Tina y Kitty con Chicas de New Directions: I don't care, I love it I don't care, I love it, I love it I don't care, I love it I don't care, I love it, I love it I don't care I love it Curiosidades *Hay un error de continuidad, en el segundo 0:42 Sugar esta en línea, mientras que las chicas se alínean con ella, en el 0:46, las chicas aparecen bajando las escaleras y a Sugar delante de ellas. *Es la segunda vez que una chica (Unique) usa ropa diferente a la de las demás en una competencia, siendo la primera vez Lauren en las seccionales 2010. **Esta vez el vestido de Unique tiene mangas y un short debajo, y el del resto de las chicas no. *A Sugar se le ve muy distraída durante la presentación, pero en en realidad así es como debe actuar durante la canción para resaltar el mensaje de la canción, es decir, estar despreocupada. Video thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Regionales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Wade Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kitty Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio All or Nothing Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones intterpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Unique Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sugar Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley